orthosfandomcom-20200214-history
Recorded History
Recorded History As Known By Archavists Collected Information. Convergence 6000 BR Its believed that the last convergence happened roughly 6000 years before first recordings by the archavists. 5700 BR Gnomish Drwarvish Destruction This is roughly when the war took place that effectively set the technology of the gnomes and dwarves back to the stone age. They would recover quickly, and rise to an even greater height, leading to the next war several 1000 years later 5000 BR When it is believed that Vecna Tried to conquer the world 2156 BR When its assumed the dwarven gnomish war war happened when the six intervened referenced in oral history 996 BR End of the last great Elvan war before official history. The elf Celebrim is attributed to uniting the lands of Ordinus to peace. 500 BR (Before First Record) Heior was split into 5 kingdoms. Each battling strongly each day to hold or push further the boarders of their land. Many years, an uncertain amount of scuffles ranging from skirmishes to all out war over acres of land. Eventually, approximately 10 years before the first year of recorded history, High Jarl Tendrok united the lands under one kingdom with 5 provinces. West, Storm, Mid, South, And Tendrok Por. End Of Elvan Civil War of 345 BR The end of the elven civil war would be marked at this time. The Elf Celebrim would unite his people under one banner, each of the elvan nations retaining their own distinct culture but being united rather than vying for power. 266 BR Last gnomish dwarvish war over resources recorded. Ended shortly before the official record of history. The Beginning of Recorded Time - 1st Era Year 1 Recorded time of Orthos is attributed to King Celebrim of the Heartland. His leadership was instrumental in getting the Dwarves and Gnomes to end their 1000 year war that left the continent of Hammers Forge scarred, barren and (in some parts) depleted. With the help of his high mage Tesla, he formed the first magical academy, dubbed ‘The Tesla Magical Academy For Scholarly Intrigue’. The first official year of recorded history was marked with it's opening by the Archivists. The group tasked with recording history.. The world at this time finally knew peace, as relatively and arbitrary was it was. However, travel between continents was not easy, so any fighting was reserved within a country normally in the form of small internal skirmishes and power struggled, instead of large scale country wars previously seen. The Dwarven and Gnomish war was the last great conflict to date. This time of peace was marked strongly by an alliance between the Elven lands and the lands of Heior. The High Jarl Tendrok of Heior and King Celebrim began trading over the seas, in attempts to strengthen the bond. Needles to say, this was both an arduous and ambitious venture for the time. Vessels would take months to cross the seas, and would often fall to the cold depths without reaching the destination. Tet it was a sign and testament to the bravery of the two lands, and dedication to peace.' The Dwarven continent of Hammers Forge traded frequently with the Elven lands, which also would allow for Heior to receive metals from them as well. Hammers Forge in this time would become a powerful trading force as all of its allies desired their quality metals, and talent to work them. Heior would begin to trade preserved meats to the other lands. A new concept for the time, stimulating a fledgling economy, in turn, feeding a great deal of mouths that once were hungry. Ordinus became seen as a hub of education and mediary between the other lands. Danger Brewing in the Background of Heior, Years 2-20' For a time, the world new peace. Far from true peace, but peace nonetheless. However this time, the threat to life remained in the shadows In the background, the threat loomed and laid plotting, waiting, and amassing in power, unknown to the world. In the earlier portion of this era, a man with a dark heart would complete his rise in becoming Arch Magister for Tendrok. His name was SebiIk the Black. This moniker scrawled in history primarily due to tainted heart he carried. By day he would brew new potions for High Jarl Tendrok and dissect the ways of magics. In the darkness, he would kidnap homeless and people of he deemed to be of lesser’ races, most commonly Orcs and Half Orcs. He proceed to then conduct various experiments and dissections with them, mostly when they were still living, for best results. Referencing old tomes, supposedly written by Vecna Morco himself, he sought to make himself a Litch King. This would make him an Immortal of Decay and the de facto ruler of the dead. His lofty and immoral ambitions and the inhumane tactics in doing so were in part with a pact of a great evil dragon from another plane. He claimed this dragon whispered to him during his meditations, convincingly on his actions. Many years would pass without anyone being aware of what was happening, or what was to come. Year 18 of the 1st Era is when he would finally be discovered. High Jarl was significantly older than most men of the time, and at his age of 126, was preparing to step down from his position. He considered at the time that Sebiik would be a fair and competent replacement. As a result, Tendrok began watching Sebiik closely. According to his own insticnts, he said and "something felt off". This sneaking suspicion led him to having one of his best tail Sebiik. The tailer quickly found the laboratory that Sebiik had in secret below the castle. Hidden behind several walls and magical concealments. Luckily, the Jarl found out about these things before Sebiik had technically come to a full completion of his research. Sebiik would be publicly drawn and quartered in the fall of Year 19. Tendrok would Die in the spring of Year 20, but not before forming a Council of the Heads of the Houses that lead the provinces of Heior to rule in his passing. This action would make Heior somewhat more democratic. The council consisted of Jarl of Midland, of Stromlund, Midheld, and Southlund. A Dragon Of Shadow Begins Attacking Heior. Hoffnung Has Come In the year of 212, reports surface of a dragon appearing to be made of shadow, launched the first of a series of periodic atacks against Heior. These coordinatied strikes began by making a perch upon a mountain, located near the center of the land. From here, this dragon would coordinate these periodic attacks. Initially, Heior took them as serious as any dragon, however they failed to realize that the Shadow Dragon was gathering information, sizing up their defenses for a planned eventual take over. His assault officially began on the southern island of Tendrok, the land belonging to exclusivley Orcs. This battle was won primarily via attrition, forcing the Orcs into submission without much difficulty. The Orcs had no ground-to-air defensive abilities. Yet thyese assaults served more of a purpose than simply gathering resources and eliminating opposition. During these assaults, he was growing in power in secret. Every death filled him with power, as he wasnt just killing. He was absorbing the souls of the dead, growing in strength for his ultimate goal. Shortly after forcing the Orcs into submission, the Shadow Dragon would turn his sights onto the lower end of the mainland, gaining control in a quiet and ordely fashion, not placing himself on the radar of the continent and world on . He would make periodic attacks on Wuthgard, an island far off to the west of Heior in the sea. Control of Wuthgard, and the southern end of Heior would come to be under his thumb by 223. From here, the shadow Dragon began forcing otherwise peaceful dragons to act as Generals for him. These new generals would be over seeing specifc tactial sections of Heior, and this efficient organization of tactics and resources increased their repetition. The rest of Heior would take him for the true threat he was , unfortunately it would come far too late. Hoffnung spent several decades cementing his grasp on the southern end of Heior (223-278). His efforts were focused on creating choke points that the small armies of midland, and the northern territories would face immense tactical and physical difficulty in terms of penetration. At this point, to those paying attention to the land, it would also be apparent that he was teraforming the land to suit his needs. The most notable of which was summoning forth a mountain, that he then transformed into an active volcano. Its first eruption would take place in 297, and with it's great roar of lava, and fire and smoke, this became the starting pistol that would begin all out war against this new threat. Initially, the flow of the fight was slower than Hoffnung had expected, consisting of a lot of border skrimishes and Guerrilla tactics. Of these initial battles, the Storm Giants of the north would prove to be more formidable than he expected, striking his dragons from the sky like their ancestors of legend. Eventually the war would grind to a long halt, effectively entering a cold war as neither side was making any progress. Both sides planning and biding their time. The rest of the world uninteresting in weighing in. The Dwarves and Gnomes refusing to see war again, and the Elves with no vested interest remained neutral. The cold war would last until Year 408. In this time Hoffnung had began Humanoid farms for breeding workers, and for food. His crowning achievement in this time however, was cementing an alliance with an unnamed Beholder. No records of who exactly it was is known. However this partnership earned him a seemingly endless army of spectators, and 3 beholder generals. According to some journals found of the time a second volcano erupted without warning in midland, where hoffnung had originally perched, and with it, the second advance of the war would come. The Shadow army of Hoffnung would make a slow, but indomitable advancement northward. By year 496, the only free areas of Heior that remained are the the Stormlands and Northland. Over half the land conquered by Hoffnungs army. Now the rest of the world would begin to take notice, however helpless to do anything to stop it. The elves began bringing supplies to Portland on the north west end of the land, and to the giants village on the north east portion. to clear their conscience if nothing else. The Dwarves would begin patrolling the waters to their north in an effort to slow the travel of dragons to and fro. By this point Hoffnung would begin to raise undead for automated patrols of the areas he governed. Anyone found in an odd space was quickly dispatched by the mindless drones. Hoffnungs forces would spend the next several years in a battle of attrition against the northern lands, aiming to get them to surrender. Not because he couldnt squash them, but because he wanted them to see their inability to win. A Band Of Heroes Try To Defeat Hoffnung! 1st Era Year 535 As a final effort, one of the Six WarForged, keeping his real name secret and referring to himself as "Six", allied with quite the cast of characters in aims to destroy Hoffnung. The first of which was a Dragonborn General Cavicus Brightfire, a sassy bard named Brian Oakwise, and an old wizard named Kyanan, were among a squad that attempted one last effort to defeat the tyrannical dragon. Through a fierce battle, they managed to come close to defeating him, and he used the last of his remaining magic at the time to send them to the elemental plane of fire. Instead, the group was dispatched to the elemental plane of Air, seeing nothing but clouds as far as the eye could see, and Aaracokrin. The Aaracokrin provided the party with a Sky Sled, that they could use to fly to the portal at the top of their tallest tower. It was here, they met and befriended a new member of the party, Gaz. However this did not yield the results they asked for, as the party was then transported to the Elemental Plane of Water. However all was not lost, as they were near a small sand bar in the middle of the ocean, which houses a single Lute playing human male named Rhylo. He informed the party that the elemental planes were not static, but had an Ebb and Flow, and the elemental planes could connect for easier access, at the same time separate themselves from each other. After a Krakken sighting, they were met with Merpeople, who led them to a portal, deep in a labyrinth. The Merpeople needed the labyrinth clear, so it was a win for both sides. This portal did not yield the results they desired, as they traveled to where the elemental plane of Water and Earth met. It was here they were met with a war between humans and orcs over an "issue of rape". However, the portal to exit the plane existed in Orc territory. Convincing the humans to assist them, they led a distraction allowing the party to sneak in the rear of the castle, and exit the conflict. However, this portal also did not lead to the material plane. They were met by a mirror plane, and Rhylo's brother, a Planeswalker, name Grey. The Planeswalkers are a clan that travel through planes and map them. After a battle with a Hydra, which crushed Rhylo, they dispelled the magic, and were in the plane of Earth. The residents of this plane had a museum, with an exhibit of the museum consisting of an old map made by a Plainswalker locked in a disconnected plane. After managing to steal the map, they were finally able to return home. However, the biggest problem was not their displacement into a different plane. Their biggest problem was being launched 1,000 years ahead of time, only to find out that Hoffnung had defeated their forces, and became the primary evil of the world. *See 1st era 1535 for continuation* Heior Surrenders to Black Dragon Hoffnung - 1st Era Year 538 After the hero's dissipated from the land, thought to be dead, the morale of the resisting forces plummeted almost immediately. The fall of 538 saw the two High Jarls that represented Heior (the High Jarls consist of five members, these two were all that remained at this point in the conflict), would surrender to Hoffnung. In his "mercy," he allowed some select cities to evacuate before he leveled them to the ground. Of course, many cities were not granted such mercy, especially the ones that resisted with particular tenacity. With this, Hoffnung has full control over the land. He began terraforming it to suit his needs and prefferences for whatever reason he saw fit. Volcanoes grew and erupted where there were once only soft hills. The grassy lands now covered in only molten rock and soot. The rise of the volcanoes saw a decrease in air quality, a dramatic decrease in arable land. Many people's lives were cut short to the extreme heat, poor air quality, and dehydration of many streams and wells drying up. The dragons would be the next goal Hoffnung laid eyes on. He forced them from the Savage Lands and the island of Wuthgaard to act as his standing army and domestic enforcers. Most dragons disagreed with serving him, nor did they agree with the methods in which he used to gain power and maintain order. However they fell in line with Hoffnung almost immediately, as they were not powerful or organized enough to make a change.. Hero's Displaced Through Time Return! 1st Era 1535 The heroes from 535 found themselves in a strange time, somehow familiar and unfamiliar than the one they left. The party would find that Clavicus was famous in his time, and a descendant of a close ally would welcome the heroes to the Bellforge. Here the heroes came to understand what had happened to them, and the respective era's they had left. They began training, and setting out to right wrongs of the past. Ultimately they would set out to find information about hoffnung's insidious plans, and would discover several liches under his control. In one instance the heroes discovered a device of many bound souls. In the tempest Brian oaks saw the soul of his lost love. Unfortunately Brian Oaks, would find this to be too much for him, and take his own life while the group was in transit to Heior. The group would eventually coordinate a large scale attack with the dwarven navy. The navy would bombard the western coast while the party snuck in the from the eastern coast. While the party crept inward slowly, several weeks into the war campaign, the orcs cut a swath, from the south northward dividing and routing the enemy numbers further. The enemy army however was truly endless. More undead were risen as soon as they were cut down, and the beholders dreamt of more spectators than could be defeated. The group of heroes however, would be triumphant. Hoffnungs Defeat! In the summer of 1st Era, year 1538 the heroes would defeat Hoffnung, however not without heavy costs. Clavicus would have to sacrifice himself in order to sinch the defeat. The tales go that he glowed a golden radiance as he was filled with power from behamut himself, and the radiance burned the rot that was Hoffnung away. Shards Of Heaven 1st Era Year 1538 In the background, a tale is told that the world was almost lost in a battle between heaven and a different evil. This event is debated by scholars, if it should be considered oral history or even a myth. One thing that isn't disputable is that the world felt odd events that were wide spread. Meteor storms in the Elvan and savage lands. Hurricanes of great strength near Heior and in the summer set aisles of the north west elvan territories, etc. Supposedly a group of travelers, some say the same ones responsible for fighting Vecna the following year, came across a strange man that fell from the stars. Tales of bards around the land say they would learn that the man was an angel. Fallen to the earth because he fought for good against a coup that some other celestials had begun against the world, because they had become corrupted. There are pillars of creation in this world, beings, gods, that keep the watch that is the world ticking. However there are also pillars of chaos. Aspects of a force of nature, the nature of chaos and destruction. The natural reset button as it were. A swell in strength as the celestials became corrupted allowed the aspects of chaos to take physical form. The band of travelers, whoever they were would travel around the Savage lands, trying to reforge the seals of heaven that had been broken by the celestials. If the story is to be believed, this was the beginning of the Calameet crisis, that Calameet himself was pulling these strings. We may never know that for certain however. Vecnas Dream City - 1st Era Year 1539 Gwenclan - City of the free. Or so they thought. Several heroes would find themselves at the city of Gwenclan, lead by Vecna. A great, massive city in the far south past elvan territory into what was unclaimed land. The city was, and is the largest city known to orthos. It took only 200 years Vecna to spout it up from the barren snow fields that birthed it. A massive wall protects it in addition to a gargantuan worm that patrols the fields. The city it self is alabaster, as if it was built entirely from polished ivory. With in the walls it boasts a magical academy second only to Tesla's own. The city has districts, however none are based in class, or wealth. Citizens agree to fulfill duties that are open, some in rotation. No monetary value need be exchanged except for when visitors come to the city of course. The Heroes would look at this city with wonder, but knowing it was lead by vecna they knew something had to be wrong. They soon discovered that vecna had a spell across the citizens. Their minds were constantly being wiped of world news or whispers that Vecna was evil. Any news relating to the heroes that seemed to fight against him also dissolved away. They would fight their w Calameet Crisis - 1st Era Year 1540 Known Heroes of the crisis * Corowin * Mogar * Deamon * Nakita They would take Calameet head on in battle 1st Era Ends 1540 - 2nd Era year 1 Begins With Calameet Dead the world Rejoiced. Even with the sacrifice of the Savage lands the people of the world made it away mostly unscathed. With the help of the Iron Born most people were able to escape the destruction of the Savage Lands. A Misfit Band Of Travelers Out To Aid Heior - 2nd Era Year 204 Chance brought a band of travelers would gather in the small town of OakenPatch. The band of travelers consisted of Fir'n Irongut, Arwyn Oakwise, Rondo, Roku, William, and Peter Snow. Fate would have it that they would find them selves in the same tavern, The Cedar Hearth Lodge, at the same time when the Lieutenant Guard of the village, LT Frederick, was asking for volunteers. They all held their hands high to seek some coin. They would meet Mayor Ancev Ocrom in the longhouse of the villiage and he would challenge them to find the cause of some disapearances in a catacomb to the south east of the villiage. The would-be heroes would travel that same day. Getting somewhat off track following the dwarf, Fir'n. Before too long they would find the Nightshade Catacombs. Within they would find themselves fighting several goblins as they explored. Arwyn found a poison bard that afflicted his hand, though eventually the other party members were able to save the hand. As they explored deeper they would hear cackling and laughing taunting them they they were going to die. They would eventually find the spirit to be a Nilbog. A nameless trickster of the goblins, who simply call them Nilbog for fear of someone the true trickster deity the fear. The group would eventually find a totem that the spirit seemed to be bound to. with some minor threats they got the spirit to come with them willingly to meet the mayor. Upon returning they would strike a deal between the mayor and the spirit. Giving the spirit a place to be hopefully in peace while still getting to be mischievous so long as he didnt take it too far. One day after traveling about they would come back to the village to see it is being attacked by bandits. After defeating them they would discover slavers are paying for healthy bodies. The party would travel far to the western coast to meet them head on and fight. The party would come out successfully, however the leader got away. Rumors Of A City In The Sky 2nd Era 205 The band ff misfits have heard tales of a city somewhere in the sky. The Ire Island. Supposedly where magic condenses, and falls to the materiel plane. A place they will have to wait to investigate, as they must wait for the winter solstice. 2nd Era winter of 205 Two young able men from Oakenpatch left the city, climbing a great radiant column into the sky. they have not been heard from since. Frankenstein Found And Killed 2nd Era 206 The Rag tag group of adventurers now known to heior from Oakenpatch found and defeated Frankenstein. Unfortunately monument village and the town near thunder lake fell to him. Warp In The West 206 The rag tag group of Heros from Oakenpatch killed the god of time, taking his powers over it going into the past and forcing Chronos to past his mantle onto his son when he was supposed to in the beginning of the Age Of Stone As a repercussion all of history took place differently going forward. This is still recorded in the new time-line through magical means The Ballad of Black Thunder and Snow "Gungnir the spear of odin, claimed as prize in warfare. A Master crafted weapon made for the most high of lords reduced to little more then a device for attunement how fitting for such a disappointment of a god. When I first came to ysgard I had expected a long march. A campaign that would last centuries, and cost many soldiers on both sides. I soon came to realize how wrong my expectations were. Though odin had long ago defeated the winters of the frost giants, Old Odin had never braved such a cold as the Snow of Storms. My army of dead granted by Veccna descended like an endless swarm on the unexpecting valkeryies. Their fierce bravery, and unmatched skill could not overwhelm my hoard. I peered over the skirmish with the intent of leading my armies, but before I could get to the front they had already torn the wings from their lifeless bodies and had begun to gnaw on the bones of others Thor was the first god to meet me on the field of battle. I had been prepared long ago for such a power as his. Thunder and lightning? More like Bread and Water for a creature like me. He realized his miscalculation as I wrapped my hands around his neck, tightening my grip with each volt he coursed through me. I took him high into the air to show his kin their folly, and dropped him as feed for the dead. More gods came, all of them fell, and at the last moment there he stood. Old odin, in his glorious golden war garb. His stature was daunting, and his words rang louder then any thunder 'Do not give in, today is not our ragnorok!' my retort was simple, but effective in pausing his rally. 'Do you all Know WHO I AM!?' It ended when I took myolnir in my right hand and struck it down upon Old odins head. I took advantage of his blind spot, as cliché as it sounds. I thought gods were above such weakness. During this final battle his ravens Huginn and Muninn had been sent away to share secret knowledge to any and all godly allies. Upon their Return I claimed them as my own, 'Thought' and 'Mind' of odin’s folk were mine to control. I was wrong then about everything I knew about the gods, and on that day I knew without a shadow of a doubt they were not some otherworldly threat. They were just as corporeal as anything else, and as flawed as everything else. The only real power in the universe is what you can take, or that which you can make. I took that lesson and made it my creed. Though I be inheritor of the Snow, let my fall not be in misguided pride. No, too many fell that way before, My fall would be the sounds of drums falling on my enemies, the sounds of war against the gods, and when everything was done the sounds of those drums at my crowning as 'All Lord of the kingdoms on High' " ''-Excerpt from War journal of Snow Storm''